Heart disease is very serious and often requires emergency operations to save lives. A main cause of heart disease is the accumulation of plaque inside the blood vessels, which eventually occludes the blood vessels. Common treatment options available to open up the occluded vessel include balloon angioplasty, rotational atherectomy, and intravascular stents. Traditionally, surgeons have relied on X-ray fluoroscopic images that are planar images showing the external shape of the silhouette of the lumen of blood vessels to guide treatment. Unfortunately, with X-ray fluoroscopic images, there is a great deal of uncertainty about the exact extent and orientation of the stenosis responsible for the occlusion, making it difficult to find the exact location of the stenosis. In addition, though it is known that restenosis can occur at the same place, it is difficult to check the condition inside the vessels after surgery with X-ray.
A currently accepted technique for assessing the severity of a stenosis in a blood vessel, including ischemia causing lesions, is fractional flow reserve (FFR). FFR is a calculation of the ratio of a distal pressure measurement (taken on the distal side of the stenosis) relative to a proximal pressure measurement (taken on the proximal side of the stenosis). FFR provides an index of stenosis severity that allows determination as to whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is required. The normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and require treatment.
Often intravascular catheters and guide wires are utilized to measure the pressure within the blood vessel, visualize the inner lumen of the blood vessel, and/or otherwise obtain data related to the blood vessel. To date, guide wires containing pressure sensors, imaging elements, and/or other electronic, optical, or electro-optical components have suffered from reduced performance characteristics compared to standard guide wires that do not contain such components. Existing pressure guide wires typically have a single pressure sensor located approximately 3 cm from the distal tip of the guide wire. The sensors are fixed in position, thus only able to sense pressure at different locations by moving the entire catheter such that the sensor is located in the desired positions. Thus, in existing pressure guide wires the catheter position is lost during pullback, requiring the physician to re-cross a distal lesion. Thus, it is desirable to pullback the sensor to provide pressure values along a vessel path, such as in vessels with multiple lesions or vessels with long, diffuse lesions.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved intravascular devices, systems, and methods that include one or more electronic, optical, or electro-optical components.